A Deal with the Devil
by Terra.L
Summary: Oneshot. Akashi x Fem!Kuroko. Request: Marriage of Convenience.


**A/N: I haven't finished my other fanfics I'm sorry! Got a full-time job for my summer hols T.T Stupid idea that was.**

 **This was requested by Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Theme: Marriage of Convenience with Fem! Tetsuya. Her name is Kuroko Tetsu. Because I have no patience for original names.**

 **ONESHOT**

"Oi Akashi. I brought a guest for you." Aomine's annoying voice echoed through the speaker. His incessant ringing of Akashi's doorbell wasn't just grating on his nerves but all the Akashi manor's employees too. "Won't you open the door? It's cold and we're freezing out here." Akashi's hand inched towards the scissors in retaliation to the thought of even letting the noisy blue-haired teen in.

His mood was already horrible, what with all the invites he had to keep rejecting for the past month, just because empty-headed fools wouldn't just take a no for a no. What does he have to do, spell it out for them? Squashing a long sigh, he pressed the intercom button to ask one of the maids to let the ganguro and his tagalong in.

"Bring the guests over to my study and prepare some tea. Don't bother with the snacks." If that blue-haired idiot wanted to bother him during working hours then Aomine better not interrupt his work. He took his irritation out on another one of the invitations which he had to reject. Another dinner party? For what purpose? Especially with that family going broke as it was, they still had money to hold a party? How frivolous.

His door was shoved open with no manners whatsoever as Aomine came barreling in without knocking, impatient as ever. "Yo Akashi!" the blue-haired teen grinned nonchalantly. "Took you long enough! You're going to regret not letting us in earlier you know? I've an awesome proposition for you!".

Akashi did sigh this time, at the same time wondering how the idiot even managed to learn a word like 'proposition'. "If it's something stupid, I'm kicking you out." Aomine flinched as Akashi nudged the pair of scissors sitting innocently on his desk. Why such a rich arrogant businessman used scissors instead of a letter opener was a mystery. Probably just to intimidate people. Though personally, Aomine thought nay sharp object was a weapon in the hand of one Akashi Seijurou.

"Now let me hear it." Akashi commanded. Lifting the scissors, he sliced open another one of the envelopes, no doubt containing an invitation to another ridiculous dinner party.

"Okay okay, sheesh." Aomine raised his hands in surrender. Seems like he caught Akashi at a bad time.

"Come in Tetsu!" the door behind Aomine opened once again, as a teal-head entered with silent steps. She was dressed in her usual set of preferred attire outside of school hours, shoulder length hair down, wearing a white knee-length dress knitted at the waist.

"Good evening, Akashi-kun." Kuroko Tetsu greeted politely.

"I didn't see you there, Kuroko-san. It's been awhile." The last time Akashi had seen her was during the Winter Cup in their last year of high school. Which was a few months ago. Tetsu-san had been one of the two managers at Teikou middle, with Momoi-san. She had sadlywent on to a no name high school to make a name for herself and take down the Generation of Miracles.

Which she had astoundingly succeeded at in her first year of high school. From a manager's position. She was just as scary as Momoi, if not more. In a dark horse, creep-up-behind-you-without-you-noticing kind of way. At least Momoi was blatantly frightening, cooking skills included.

"For what purpose do I have the pleasure of such a visit, Kuroko-san?" Akashi smiled, not one of his smiles which mean someone is going to die by his hand but one of his I'm-being-creepily-nice-and-no-one-knows-why kind of smile. Placing the scissors down from its threatening position (pointed at Aomine), he put away his stack of letters which he had been in the midst of clearing before gesturing for Aomine and Kuroko to take a seat.

"Bring up some snacks please." Akashi called through the intercom, daring the maid on the other line to refute him due to his earlier statement. His reply of a typical "yes sir" came through the intercom. He took a seat opposite the visiting pair.

Kuroko politely waited for him to sit down before continuing their earlier conversation. "Regarding our visit, Akashi-kun, I am lost as you are on this matter. Aomine," she tilted her head slightly in the ganguro's direction, "said he had a 'BRILLIANT IDEA' and dragged me out of my apartment and brought me here."

Akashi's eyebrow lifted. "Oh? And what might this brilliant and very possibly idiotic idea of yours be, _Daiki_?" The abrupt use of Aomine's last name did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"I can't have pissed you off yet Akashi!I barely said ten words since I came in!"

"To be exact, you said thirty-one words since you entered my estate. If you count contractions such as 'you're' and 'I've' as single words, you have still said twenty-nine words. Including the two sentences when you insinuated my foul mood, you have said a total of FORTY-SIX words, not counting contractions." Akashi smirked. "A lot could have gone wrong in what you have just said and now, hopefully, you can shut up after you've said the rest of your piece."

Aomine visibly cringed under that gaze, two irises of red glaring at him, one of them flashing gold occasionally. "Okay okay, let me talk and then I'll get out."

Just then, one if the maids came in with a cart of tea and biscuits. She quietly placed both on the table, before quickly making her exit. "Thank you", Kuroko called out as the maid exited the room.

"Please help yourself, Kuroko-san." Akashi commented before turning his attention back to Aomine. "You were saying?"

"Okay so basically, Tetsu has to go back to No land-"

"Poland," Kuroko corrected.

"Yeah whatever, some English country, 'cause her student visa is expiring and I figured, hey what better way to get her to stay than getting permanent residency here? And I watched one of Momoi's over-the-top dramas and it said that you can live in a country forever if you get married to a citizen there! And just nice Akashi-kun seems like he could help so why the hell not? I am a genius-"

The pair of scissors that Akashi had been fingering since he sat down embedded itself in the wall beside Aomine's head, silencing him immediately.

"Take some time to compose your thoughts and try phrasing that in a more understandable way. By the by, since when were you not a Japanese citizen, Kuroko?" Akashi continued unfazed with his polite smile stuck on his face.

Kuroko was sipping at his tea, expression as equally blank as Akashi's. "It's a long story but I do have Japanese blood. Mostly. However, speaking in terms of formal documents, I am not a citizen of Japan and neither do I have permanent residency. Since the eligibility for naturalization (legal act or process by which a non-citizen in a country may acquire citizenship or nationality of that country) requires for me to be at least 20 years of age before I can apply, I was telling Aomine here about going back to Poland for a while once my student visa expires. I can't get a work visa nor another student visa since I don't have funds for university right now. I was planning on coming back in two years, maybe three depending on how long the paperwork takes to go through. I was just telling Aomine that when he dragged me here." Having spoken more than she typically did, she raised her cup of tea once again for a break.

Akashi mimicked her movements before taking a biscuit from the plate and motioning for her to take a bite from his hand. She frowned at him trying to hand-feed her like he would a pet, and accepted it with her fingers instead.

Glancing towards Aomine, who looked like he was still trying to make himself coherent, she took a small bite. Her eyes twinkled the slightest bit in bliss at the taste of vanilla.

Akashi discreetly laughed at that before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Is that so? I trust you've done your research on this matter. And, what was your brilliant idea Aomine? Were you suggesting for her to get MARRIED to one of the citizens here just for the purpose of residency? Assuming I inferred the meaning of your blabbering correctly."

"Yup, that's exactly what I meant!" Aomine crowed.

"And so, are you here to ask me to introduce guys to Kuroko, or what?" One eye turned gold.

"Of- of course not! I'm not giving Tetsu to a random no-name asshole!" Kuroko jabbed Aomine in the gut at that statement.

"I'm not an object nor am I yours to give, Aomine-kun". She frowned disapprovingly while Aomine clutched at his side defensively.

"Whatever! My point is, I'm asking you two to get married!"

Cue abrupt silence.

For… oh about three seconds.

"…Aomine-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, voice carefully monotonous. Akashi caught what looked like a flush turning Kuroko's face pinkish before she turned her face downwards and let her long locks cover her reddened face. "I thought you were stupid but you just proved yourself to be even more of an idiot than I thought!"

"Oi! I take offense with that statement. I could marry you myself but I'm already engaged to Satsuki and no way are you marrying baKagami or idiot Kise so I figured Akashi was the next best choice!" Akashi didn't notice the sly grin that Aomine was giving to Kuroko since Akashi was too busy enjoying Kuroko's embarrassed expression.

Akashi coughed before he was caught staring. And to get their attention. "That is an option, I suppose. Though I wonder if you need an enlightenment, Aomine, before you consider me as the fourth-choice, especially placed after you or any of those two idiots."

Both blue-heads swerved their heads to stare at Akashi, one confused and the other smug. As a way of explaining himself, Akashi gestured to the stack of letters on his desk. "I do need a way to get other families and their eligible daughters off my back. Since the Akashi family really doesn't require any more of those old-fashioned and cliché alliances, it would be a good deterrent to those gold-diggers if I were already… taken." He internally laughed at Kuroko's shell-shocked face (how rare).

"Additionally, the law in Japan for marriage is that the male has to be above 18 years of age, which incidentally I am, and for the female to be above 16 years of age, which you are. We need guardian consent but I'm certain I'll have no problems getting it on my side. I am absolute. What about you, Kuroko-san?"

Aomine laughed as Kuroko remained gaping and unable to formulate a sentence. "It'll probably be fine! Her parents dote on her like crazy so they'll be up for anything as long as she wants it! Right Tetsu?"

"Y-yes." Kuroko answered, hands clutching at her skirt as if physically trying to get a grip.

"Oh and don't worry, it won't be permanent or anything. The marriage can give you a visa to stay for three years which can be renewed after. But by then, you'd be above the requirement age of 20. At that point, you can apply for citizenship. At that point, we can go our separate ways."

"Right!" Aomine nodded. "What do you say, Tetsu? You don't have to go back to Noland-"

"Poland" Kuroko corrected.

"and just stay here with us!" Simple-minded as always. Though Aomine still winked at Kuroko, knowing full well that Tetsu had a crush on Akashi.

Akashi missed that wink since he was too busy reaching across the tea table to grasp Kuroko's hand in his. "Are you agreeable to this deal? Kuroko-san?". He cheekily lifted Kuroko's hand to his lips, brushing his lips against the back of her hand.

Finding his voice, Kuroko turned his teal irises to meet Akashi's gaze. "I do not see how exactly this deal will benefit you. Apart from getting a few suitors off your back, Akashi-kun."

Akashi gave a self-conspiratorial smirk. "Trust me when I say I'm getting more out of this deal than you know, Kuroko-san. Or should I say Tetsu-chan?"

"Tetsu will do" Kuroko replied, blank expression back in place.

"Tetsu it is then. And Sei will do just fine." Akashi deflected.

"I prefer Seijurou," she argued back.

"Seijurou it is then. For now."

Kuroko's gaze remained blank but her cheeks were slightly flushed. She looked to the wall, avoiding their eyes. "You two are too nonchalant about this. It's a marriage you know. If you were this easygoing when you proposed to Momoi, I'm surprised she didn't kick you in the xxx Aomine."

Aomine rubbed the back of his head, laughing. That was one experience he did not need to remember.

Akashi laughed. "If I came off as nonchalant then forgive my earlier efforts, Tetsu." Tightening his grip on Kuroko's hand, he pulled her over to his desk and reached into one of his drawers.

"Well then,"

And Akashi got down on one knee, all the while keeping Kuroko's gaze locked on his and her hand clasped in his.

"Will you marry me, Kuroko Tetsu?"

"…" Kuroko looked down at him, unsure of what to do as this boy _knelt_ in front of her.

"Tetsu?" Akashi uncharacteristically smiled gently, waiting.

"…yes." She blushed. To his absolute delight.

"Excellent." And just as Akashi said so, he opened the box he was palming in his other hand and presented a ring to her. It was a simple silver band with stone of blue diamond so light that it could be called teal.

Kuroko's eyes widened, staring at the ring in confusion.

Only after Akashi had slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand did he stand up. And then he kissed her, tongue and all. Her small squeal of shock was swallowed as his lips locked over hers for a long moment.

Aomine hooted in the background.

After what felt like an hour to Kuroko, she was finally released though Akashi still kept both of her hands clasped in his. "We can sign the papers tomorrow but for now, let us inform our parents to get their authorization. Is that okay, Tetsu?"

"…Yes." Her blush from earlier had turned even her ears red at this point. "Though I still don't see what you stand to gain from this deal, Aka-Seijurou".

He only smirked at her, one eye glinting gold.

 _Oh, maybe say, two years of her time to convince her to love me. Forever._

 **A/N:** Let it be known that I absolutely cannot write romance. Akashi, you smooth arrogant narcissistic conniving bastard. He refused to be written any other way. Thanks for reading!

Let it also be known I spent an hour researching citizenship in Japan, so if I still have my facts wrong, darn it.


End file.
